One known cable transportation system bogie is described in European Patent No. 2,455,268 A1, in which the bogie comprises a main frame connected to the haul cable; a platform supporting a car; and a block of elastomer interposed between the main frame and the platform.
Increasing use of transportation systems, particularly for city transport, has led to increased demand for improved passenger comfort, which known cable transportation system bogies fail to satisfy.